The secret of the stone
by Kstar101
Summary: Sappira lives, or shall I say lived in the dragon mountions, one day she is attacked and some how sent into the future, will the healer, warrior, and blazing star help her, or will she be trapped in the time forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A Hunting Trip**

Looking up from my book that I was reading on one of the many mountains of the dragon I looked up at the sky to see what time it was so that I would not be late for my hunting lessons with my brother, Will. In my village it was extremely uncommon that a girl was trained how to hunt and track but after lots of promises of favors my brother finally gave in and agreed to teach me. Marking my place in my book I placed it carefully in my bag and then brushing my self off I started to walk up hill to the top of the mountain where we where to meet. As soon as I got to the top of the mountain I saw no one was their _hmmm, how strange_ I thought and then walked over to where I had placed a stool and sat down to wait, it did not take long.

Bursting out of the bushes behind me my brother pushed me off my stool and into a nice and gross mud hole. "WILL!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and then looking over to I know where he was I saw that he was laughing hard and then looking over at me he collapsed on the ground laughing his head off. Glaring at him I got up and not even looking at my trousers that I was wearing that I know where a mess I walked up to will and then said "fine, you won this time, know get up so that we can start our lesson, I have to get back to do my evening chores soon". I had forgotten how annoying my brother was, lately I had not seen him because he had gone off to another village on the other side of the Dragon Mountain's in look for work and currently he was taking a vacation from work to see us. My brother still giggling from time to time stood up and then looked at the sky and said "well at lest your sense of time has gotten better since I last saw you sis, let's go". Walking over to one side of the clearing he brought out our bows and arrows and then passing my set to me I grabbed my bag and slinging it off my shoulder I put it on the ground and replaced it with my quiver of arrows.

Turning around I said "which trail are we taking today?", "the one that goes by the lake so that you can clean your self up" he replied. Turning around Will started to walk down the mountain on one of the many paths that he and myself had made when we where kids. Lost in my thoughts I did not relies that my brother had stopped Intel I had crashed into him and then in a undignified manor I fell on my but. Glaring down at me he made a motion for me to get up and come at his side, getting up he pointed at a pair of tracks in the mud, "fox tracks, fresh, going north east" I said guessing at the size, direction, and how dry the mud was. Looking up at my brother I saw that he was nodding his approval and felt in my chest a deep sense of satisfaction. "very good, know lets keep on going only this time to the west, on my way up I saw a heard of deer, if you are lucky you can bring one home for dinner". Grinning at the chance to show off my improved skills to my brother I nodded eagerly and then smiling he led the way down the mountain only this time to the east. Once we found the trail of the deer heard it was easy to follow and by mid evening we had them in site "all right sis, you go to the left and I will go to the right, once you are in position wait 5 seconds and then start shooting". "Will, for the last time, don't call me sis!" I said, "Ok sis" and with that he turned tail and started creeping to the right. Turning to the right I started walking in a big circle and then when I found the suitable cover.

Kneeling and then drawing my bow and arrow I waited for 5 seconds to pick out my target and then started shooting. My target was a buck that was big enough to feed my family for about a week or so if we ate sparingly. Then seeing that my pry was getting away I sprang up and then running out of my cover I drew my knife and then jumping I landed on my preys back. After several minutes the buck finally laid still, all life that was in it know gone, coming out of the cover of a weeping willow my brother stomped over to me and I know that I was in for it. "What do you think you where doing, you could of gotten your self killed doing a stunt like that! I should tell mom when we get home" said Will, "Will, please don't, I did not mean to frighten you and look, I got the buck!". Looking down Will grudgingly said "well, it is a fat one….." "yes" I said "all the more for us to eat". "Well come on then, help me hang them up so that we can skin them" said Will gesturing to another buck that he had shot down. So dragging the two bucks under a strong tree branch we tied their feet and then throwing the rope over the branch we haled them up so that they where a good 5 feet in the air and then we started to skin them.

Soon after we skinned them we grabbed the meat and wrapping them up in some furs we put them into Will's pack, "Will, bring the meat down to the farm while I go back up to the top so that I can get my bag and wash up. Will, of course respecting the privacy of a woman agreed to it and then turning around started jogging down the mountain so that he would get to the farm before late evening. Turning around I started to walk up the mountain only this time on the same path that I had come down on. Then stopping I saw a fork in the path, the path to the right led the way we had come and the other path to the left also went up but I had not been on it since I was five. _Oh, what do I have to lose_ I thought and then turning to the left I walked up the hill and then as I walked I noticed a blue light to the left of the path. Looking over curiously I left the path and headed towards the light, I soon noticed that the farther off the path I went the denser the woods became. Then pushing past one last branch I came into a clearing where I saw was a stream, next to that stream was the glowing light I had seen from the path. Walking up to it I reached down and grabbed the light and as soon as I did it stopped glowing, opening my hand I looked down and saw a stone, about the twice the size of a acorn. Looking at is curiously I closed my hand and tucked it away in my pocket and then turning around went back the way I had come and then finding the path started traveling up again.

Soon I came to the top of the mountain and then grabbing my bag I took the stone out of my pocket and into my bag, as I dropped it I could almost swear that I heard the sounds of a hammer beating metal. Shacking my head I turned around and started walking down another path and soon found myself at a pond and was soon relaxed at the sound of water lapping at the shore of the pond. Carefully undressing my self I grabbed my cloths and then taking a wrapped bar of soap out of my bag I started scrubbing my cloths in the water to get the mud out of them and then after rinsing them I hung them on a branch of a tree to dry. I walked over to the edge of the lake and then lowering my self in swimming over to my bag I pulled out a length of twinge and my stone. Twisting the twinge together I Put the stone in the center of the twine and the pulling on the threads I saw that I know had a new bracelet. Slipping the bracelet on I swam out into the middle of the pond and then dived down, as soon as my bracelet and my self where fully under the water I closed my eyes and then heard the sound of water sizzling as tongs dipped a peace of mettle in it.

Then I felt like the water was boiling hot but ice cold at the same time, opening my eyes I saw that I was at the bottom of the pond and my lung where burning for air. Kicking out with my feat I broke the surface of the water and then franticly swimming I grabbed the ledge of the pond and then yanked my self out of the water. Imminently the sensation that I had had was gone except for one place, looking down I saw that my bracelet was the source of the feeling. Getting up I went over to my cloths and then seeing that they where dry slipped them on and then grabbing my bag, bow, and arrows I turned around and started back up the mountain so that I could get back home. Looking up at the sky I saw that I had about an hour or so before dark, perfect timing, as I rounded a bend in the trail I saw something flicker out of the coroner of my eye, bring my hand down to my knife I kept on walking. Then I sensed something behind me and then turning around through my knife and when I looked down I saw….. a mouse. Rolling my eyes I reached down and then taking my knife I wiped it clean on one of the huge leaves on the side of the trail and then turning around I started down the path again. But all of the way down the path I felt like the forest its self was watching me. Finally I came out of the mountain and then started walking through the woods, for about a mile all it did was walk and hum to pass the time. As soon as I exited the woods I flinted right and the forwards and then turning around I stepped on the back of my brother Will who had tried to jump on me. "Will, Will, Will what will I ever do with you" and then with that I helped him up and we walked home, ready to in joy dinner with my family.

**Friend or Foe?**

Sapphira opened her eyes to a new day, groaning I rolled out of bed and the falling to the floor looked up at the ceiling, after hearing that my brother was to be married to Sara, the blacksmiths daughter a week ago I had been having dreams about them having kids. The horror. Looking at my calendar I saw that today was going to be another hunting trip only this time I was going to go by my self, slipping my bracelet with the stone I had found on it I grabbed my bow and quickly getting dressed ran out the back door. As soon as I got out of the house I looked at the sky and saw in dismay that it was going to rain during the trip, how heave I could not know intel the storm was about to hit. Entering the forest I looked around and saw that the forest was different then yesterday, the trees where more welcoming and as I walked in deeper they seemed happy. Finally I looked up as I heard a crash of thunder and looked up just as the rain started to fall, grate just grate. Quickly I scrambled up a path that would lead to a safe house, then opening the door I entered it and then slamming the door through the dead bolt. Looking around I grabbed some of the fire wood and then walking over to the fireplace lit a fire and taking the kettle I put it on the stove to boil. Then after the kettle had boiled and I had some tea I walked over to the couch and then sitting down dozed off.

Let me tell you something, being snapped from your dream from the sound of some one trying to brake down you door is not a nice thing, sitting straight up I looked around and then running to the wardrobe opened it and then hid inside it. Then the door was bust down. Reaching my hand up to the hidden compartment where I hid my sword and dagger belt I strapped it on and then taking my sword from the sheath waited. "Well, the master said that she would be here, but I don't see her" said the man in the room, "well, she might be in the other room, go check". And with that one of my intruders entered the room where I was hiding. Throwing the doors to my closet open I jumped on the man and then taking my sword I put it at the mans through, "so tell me, what are you doing in my cottage? Are you friend or foe?" I said in a very threatening way. Staying silent the deformed man made no atempt to say anything, "Fine I take that as foe, if you want it that way then it will be that way" I snarled and then useing him as a sheild I pusjed him through the doorway and then into the center of the room. Hearing a roar from behind me I turned around, startled just in time to see I giant fist conecting with my jaw. Seeing through the stars that twerled around my head I managed to get on my feet and run out the door, that is only to be ambushed my more of the deformed men. The last thing I saw was the raining sky full of thunder and clouds befoure I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friend or Foe?**

Sapphira opened her eyes to a new day, groaning I rolled out of bed and the falling to the floor looked up at the ceiling, after hearing that my brother was to be married to Sara, the blacksmiths daughter a week ago I had been having dreams about them having kids. The horror. Looking at my calendar I saw that today was going to be another hunting trip only this time I was going to go by my self, slipping my bracelet with the stone I had found on it I grabbed my bow and quickly getting dressed ran out the back door. As soon as I got out of the house I looked at the sky and saw in dismay that it was going to rain during the trip, how heave I could not know intel the storm was about to hit. Entering the forest I looked around and saw that the forest was different then yesterday, the trees where more welcoming and as I walked in deeper they seemed happy. Finally I looked up as I heard a crash of thunder and looked up just as the rain started to fall, grate just grate. Quickly I scrambled up a path that would lead to a safe house, then opening the door I entered it and then slamming the door through the dead bolt. Looking around I grabbed some of the fire wood and then walking over to the fireplace lit a fire and taking the kettle I put it on the stove to boil. Then after the kettle had boiled and I had some tea I walked over to the couch and then sitting down dozed off.

Let me tell you something, being snapped from your dream from the sound of some one trying to brake down you door is not a nice thing, sitting straight up I looked around and then running to the wardrobe opened it and then hid inside it. Then the door was bust down. Reaching my hand up to the hidden compartment where I hid my sword and dagger belt I strapped it on and then taking my sword from the sheath waited. "Well, the master said that she would be here, but I don't see her" said the man in the room, "well, she might be in the other room, go check". And with that one of my intruders entered the room where I was hiding. Throwing the doors to my closet open I jumped on the man and then taking my sword I put it at the mans through, "so tell me, what are you doing in my cottage? Are you friend or foe?" I said in a very threatening way. Staying silent the deformed man made no atempt to say anything, "Fine I take that as foe, if you want it that way then it will be that way" I snarled and then useing him as a sheild I pusjed him through the doorway and then into the center of the room. Hearing a roar from behind me I turned around, startled just in time to see I giant fist conecting with my jaw. Seeing through the stars that twerled around my head I managed to get on my feet and run out the door, that is only to be ambushed my more of the deformed men. The last thing I saw was the raining sky full of thunder and clouds befoure I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Izzy: Hy people! Sorry chapter two was so short but I didn't have a lot of time to write it, I hope you like chapter three better, also, please I'm begging you, review me, this is my first fan fic and I want to know if anyone likes it, do you? So R&R everyone!

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was blue sky, the first thing I thought was _what the ****? Where's the roof?_ The first thing I did with my body was grown. "Is it alive?" asked a voice, "well how should I know peabrain?" said another "AHH! IT'S MOVING!" screamed another, "get Emily she can heal here! Know you lousy lump of griffin!" said yet another voice.

Groaning I turned on my side and came face to face with the most ugliest thing that I had ever seen. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed, "Ozzie, what's wrong with it!" whipping around I came yet again face to face with… a duck? Leaping to my feet I looked around and found my self in a meadow of some sort, looking at my wrist I was pleased to find that my gem was still their. "_what is taking Emily so long"_ said a voice in my head, "who said that" I snapped, "Gah! She can here you!" said Ozzie, "Ozzie, what's going on!" said another voice. Turning around I saw a girl, about 14 or 15 walking up to me, "She came through the portal Em, their was no warning, and she can hear Dreamer!". "w-w-where am I?" I asked timidly, startled be my speaking Emily turned around and looked at me.

"Where are you from?" she asked, "the dragon spine, what is this place" as I looked around in wonder. "Your in the portal field, I'm Emily, this is Ozzie as you have already figured out a talking ferret, this is Dreamer the wolf, and finally this is Elma, the quilfal. Right know you are located at Ravens woods wild life preserve, here why don't you come back to the library with me, you can tell me everything their." Said Emily, "well, ok" I said simply and then letting Emily lead my I walked with her to a huge building, much bigger then the house that I lived in. Once inside I saw that it was even greater, "wow, do you like here?" I asked in amazement, "hahaha, no I don't like here but Andriane dose though, she can give you some tips about the place".

Walking through a doorway I saw that we must be in the middle of the building, in that room their where two girls, one huge cat, and an owl. "Hay Emily, who's this, another person from Aledmora?" asked one of the girls, "no, this is…" Emily looked at me pointedly, "my name is Sapphira, what's yours?" I asked, "well, my name is Kara, that's Andriane, and you probably already know Emily by know." said Kara. I looked around and then looking up I saw a poster of my queen…. Marie Antwanet, on it said 'welcome one and all' was the famous greeting that Marie Antwanet always called so we do the same, like our 400 year old queen'.

Turning towards Emily I said "Emily, what year is it?" "Why, its 2009, why?" she asked, I looked at her, "because where I come from its only 1509 that's why, some how I have come into the future by 500 years" I said looking up panicked. "Wow their, I thought that was impossible, isn't it?" said Kara, "apparently not" said Andriane. "But, how am I going to get home! I can't stay here! What about my mom, dad, and brother! They will be worried sick!" I said, "well, lets ask Twig" said Andriane "he is the no it all here so he should know if you can go back or if your stuck here".

Walking everyone out of the room we all headed over to a big pile of twigs, "hey, Twig, we want to know something, Sapphira here is from the past by 500 years and she wants to know if she can go home, can she?" asked Andriane rather rudely. "well, according to section 18 dash 2069 paragraph 2 the guild states 'if someone from the past comes into the future by ways of portal then the only way that person can get back if for them to use their personal magic to change a portal the same way it was changed to send them to the current place and then step through. But of course the only way to use your personal magic is to have a jewel and be a mage" stated Twig. "Like this?" I said pulling back my sleeve so that Twig could see, "OH ME TWIG!" cried Twig and then shacking he exploded, causing everyone to stager back a little.

"Sapphira" cried Emily, "how did you get that gem?" "well" I said and then began the whole story about me and my brothers hunting trip and then how I went to clean up and found the gem in the lake and then the attack and then how I ended up here. "Wow" said Kara, wide eyed, "and I thought we had a hard like, imagine, having to where trousers and a leather shirt, eww!" "Kara is it always about cloths with you?" said Andriane. "Hey, guys I have a question, how do I access my personal magic with out a bonded or any training at all?" I piped up, "well, me Emily, and Kara could train you" suggested Andriane, "and you could stay at my place, I'll tell mom that you're my friend and we are having a sleep over" said Kara, "great, but first before we turn in for the night I think that I might want a new set of cloths, I think your mom would find it strange if I came in with a leather shirt and trousers" I stated "right, would this fit?" asked Kara taking out a knee length skirt and a thin blue shirt that showed off my muscles.

Pulling on my knew cloths from Kara I came out of the Bathroom, "how do I look?" I asked, "well Kara, I think you have become a roll model" said Andriane, "here, tell Sapphire about our story while I call mom to come pick us up" said Kara and then hurrying away she went to call her mom. Looking expectantly at Andriane and Emily I listened to them tell their story and talk about their boyfriends and adventures and in return I told them about my like so far at least that is. "Well, sorry to break up your chit chat but moms here" said Kara, after introducing me to here mom, Ms. David's she drove us home and their Kara led me to here room. "Wow, your room is amazing" I praised, "glad to here it, your bed is right here, you can use some of my cloths tomorrow and then we will go shopping for you, well tomorrow is going to be a busy day so good night". Lying down in my inflatable mattress that Kara had set up I looked up at the sealing and then before I new it, I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Well readers and reviewers, I have decided to take your reviews to heart and will start the paragraphs when the person starts to speak, also I need one of my reviewers to tell me what the hell a beta readers is. Yeah I looked at it in my account but don't understand it, will one of you tell me how to sign up? Sorry it took so long to update, my ma just came home from taking a college course about windmills so that she can do a job for 'fun' when we go to college which should be in a year, impressive really since me my sister and brother are 13. Anyway, Back to the story!

Opening my eyes I heard kids screaming somewhere in the house, groaning I rolled around so that I was on my back and then taking my pillow I stuffed it on top of my face.

"_Why can't my brothers and sisters let me sleep in, just for once?"_ I thought in despair, and then I remembered that I was no longer in my house let alone in my time period.

I started making out voices "Kara, where's our new girly girl, still sleeping in?" I heard an obnoxious boy say, slowly getting closer.

I hear the door open "Kyle, I will wake here, the last time you woke me is by dumping a bucket of water on me, OUT!" I heard Kara scream.

Sitting up I looked over at Kara who had closed the door and locked it and was now looking through her closet looking for some cloths. "So Kara, what do we do today?" I asked.

"Well, first we go hit the mall where we can get you some real decent cloths, and then we go to Ravenswood so that Xena can start to teach you some of her moves." Said Kara.

"Xena? You mean like the toilet?" I asked.

Rolling her eyes Kara through me a pair of her cloths for me to put on then we went downstairs.

"Hey mom, what's for breakfast? Me and Sapphire are hungry" asked Kara

"Toast, bananas, and apples dear, you father has YET to go shopping" said Mrs. Davies in an annoyed, grabbing a apple and banana Kara dragged me out of the house yelling to Mrs. Davies that she was taking me shopping.

_At the shopping mall_

"See, I told you that you would look great in it" exclaimed Kara as she looked over me with approval and satisfaction.

"But Kara, look at me, I look like an over sized stuffed clown!" I said looking down at the pink puffy shirt I was wearing and the green shirt that saw covered in sparkles and clown pictures. After several hours of trying on cloths and arguing with Kara we finally made it out of the mall to drop off our stuff and then walk to Ravenswood.

"WOW!" I said as we came up to the gate, it was HUGE!

"Well come on, what are you waiting for?" yelled Kara who was already on the other side of the gate. Walking past the gate I followed Kara into the forest where we eventually came to a glade where Kara, and Emily had found their stones.

"Finally, what took you so long, I thought you weren't going to show!" exclaimed a annoyed Andriane as she stomped over to us.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, when your done come to the library and then we can have a dinner and give you some info on the history of Ravenswood. Also, good luck and don't die" and then with that Kara dashed off into the forest and was gone.

"Alright, the first thing you need to know is how to meditate and focus your magic, which is the first step to success. Alright take a deep breath and think about your magic, its sparkling all through your body, know imagine it slowly coming to your gem." explained Andriane.

Through my minds eye I imagined was she was saying was happening, my gem started to glow brighter, then it exploded, golden and orange lightening bounced all around the clearing.

"Look out!" yelled Andriane and then tackling me she pushed me out of the was just as a tree branch fell….. right where I was a few seconds ago. Finally after some time we managed to stop and somehow take all the magic out of the lightening which caused it to fade and disappear.

"Ok" Andriane panted "I think that's enough for today, know lets get back to the library, Emily probably has some chores for us to do."

Walking back to the library me and Andriane talked about our lesson, my assignment was to practice focusing my power in my body. Walking through the library door we went to the center of the room which was fore some reason under attack.

"Andriane, Sapphira get down!" yelled Kara who was currently using her gem to nock the beast back while Emily was herding all of the animals out of the way. Running over to Emily I looked at the animals and was pleased to see that they where all ok.

"Emily, Sapphira, incoming!" yelled Kara as a desk flew over their heads….. directly at us. Suddenly time seemed to stop, confused I looked around and saw that no one was moving. Then it started up again, running at Emily I tackled her in a similar manner as Andriane did when the lightening bolts where trying to hit us.

"Emily, are you ok?" I asked as I got off of her.

"Yeah, I'm ok, see if you can help Kara and Andriane though." Emily replied.

Turning around I raced over to the front of the manor where Andriane and Kara where fighting the… thing I guess you could call it. Raising my gem I thought about all of my magic in my body centering in my gem then…. BOOM! Being blasted back from the force of my gem I looked up and saw that I had scored a direct hit, right in the middle of the chest.

"You wont get away with this mages, she can not go back to the past, her gem is to important, mark my words, we will meat again" and then with those words the beast opened a portal and was gone.

"Is everyone ok!" asked Emily as she rushed out of the building followed by the rest of the animals that where trapped in the manor.

"Yeah, where ok Em, just a few scrapes and bruises here and their." replied Andriane.

"Well, look at shirt, its ruined! Look, I have to go home to change, Emily, why don't you bring Sapphira to the Fairimentals, maybe they can help, by!" said Kara and then running away she was gone.

"Well Sapphira, this way to the portal field, Andriane why don't you stay here and look after the preserve, I will take Sapphira to the Fairimentals" said Emily.

Walking with Emily we came to the portal field.

"Ok, Sapphira, imagine channeling your magic to me, that way we can open the portal." said Emily. Doing exactly as she said I thought about all of my magic going to Emily, then the portal opened.

Readers: Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger like that but I thought it was for the best, anyways, R&R for me ok? I will try to update tomorrow, the 3 so look back then. By!


	5. Chapter 5

Hy readers, one more chapter after this. Sorry that I havent updated in a while but I have lots of school, also take a look at my bio and you will see some changes, after this story is done look back at the bio in a few days to see what my next story will be about. R & R!

Going through the portal felt like I was falling, then I felt a heavy pull and then felt myself hit the ground. Groaning I rolled onto my side and then opened my eyes.

"Emily, are you ok?" I asked…. no response.

"Emily!" I said and then getting up I looked around and saw that I was in the middle of a forest and Emily was no where's in sight.

"Well, this is just great, first I get sucked through a portal into the future and then I find out that I have to learn magic to get home and on top of that I am stuck in the middle of no where's and Emily, my only guide is gone!"I yelled to the world which startled many animals, then I heard the roar.

Turing around I looked and heard footsteps, I am not talking about ordinary foot steps, I am talking about foot steps that shake the ground, then I made a decision. RUN!

Running through the forest I tried not to trip on anything but of course, knowing me I did. Looking up I saw this huge thing, it had two horns, a head of a bull, a HUGE set of wings coming out of its back, two legs that looked more like claws, and a ugly tail that looked like a whip coming out of it's A**.

"Where is the other mages?" demanded the beast, of cource I was still in shock and was looking at is wide eyed.

"WHERE child!" it yelled.

Looking at it I managed to choke out "T-t-t-there not h-here, its o-only me"

"Well then you are a bit small but your magic will have to do" and then with that the beast lept at me wit a sack and through it over my head.

Screaming I kicked and struggled hitting the beast in the nose, shins, and ears but it refused to let me go, then I felt myself lift off the ground, which only caused me to scream louder and to my satisfaction I felt it winch.

After about an hour of flying I felt us descending and then the creature opening the sack I was thrown out of it and onto the floor of what apparently looked like a castle.

"Jack, I though I told you to bring me all three mages, and instead you bring me a small flimsy beginner mage, tell me why do you defy me?" I heard a female voice say.

"Please mistress, forgive me, this was the only one to come out of the portal, she was alone and her magic is strong, I thought that she could be one of your followers, so I brought her to you." said the creature Jack.

"What is your name child?" the lady asked me.

"Sapphira" I responded, "well you let me find my friends, I would like to go home."

"YOU WILL SPEAK ONLY WHEN YOU ARE SPOKEN TO!" yelled the lady and then I was thrown into a corner of the room.

"Guards, take this….. thing out of my sight" said the lady.

Dragging me off the ground the guards who looked like lizard people dragged me away to who knows where, the last thing I saw before I blacked out was a cell and the smell of sickness.

When I came to I was in a cell, ordering my gem to give me light, one of the tricks I learned from Emily I looked around and was shocked. There where sick animals every where's!

"_Ok Sapphira, its ok, the first think I have to do is contact Emily so that I can help the animals, what was that portal trick Kara told me about?" _I wondered. Focusing on my gem I thought about all of the energy of my body going into it, and then bursting out and making a small portal which connected to Emily.

"Emily! Can you hear me?" I yelled into the portal.

"Loud and clear, where are you? I can't see you anywhere's!" Exclaimed Emily.

"Emily, listen to me, I am in the cell in a really weird ladies castle, there are injured animals every where's, their covered in a green glop!" I said, starting to panic.

"Sapphira, listen to me, you are in the dungeons of the Dark Sorceress, that green glop on the animals is called Green Fire, you don't have much time to heal them and since you're a beginner I will help you, bring the portal over the first animal and we will get started." She said.

Bring the portal over we started to slowly but surly healing the animals, finally we where done which meant that I had learned know Warrior and Healer magic. Taking the animals connected the portal to Ravenswood and the herded all of the animals I had into it and then I jumped through with it collapsing behind me. The result of that was me flying across the portal field at top speed and landing into the lake.

Sputtering I swam to the surface and looked around, and then swimming over to the side pulled my self out of the water and onto the shore.

"Sapphira, are you ok? You where like flying over the field! And you ruined your shorts to!" exclaimed Kara as she looked my over.

"Kara, I am ok, alright? Look I think that we should do a little of training before we call it a day so that tomorrow you guys can send me home" I replied.

"Ok, well first focus your body's energy going into your gem but not to much or you will lose control, ok know touch Emily's gem and know focus your energy from your gem into hers but not to much, good, their, you have just learned Blazing Star magic!" exclaimed Kara smiling.

"Kara lets go home, I am tired, and tomorrow I can go home" I said and then we walked home. Sneaking inside the house I changed into one of my night shirt I took my place on my bed and then began drawing orange circles in the air and then filling shaped into them intel I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that it's been a while since I've updated, this is going to be the ending of this story.

Wind whipped my face as I turned to look at the opened portal, it was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen, all different types of colors swirling together to resemble a black hole leading to who knows wear.

I turned towards Emily, "Now what?" I shouted, just barely being able to make out the sound of my own voice over the rushing of the wind.

"Go through! I'll be right behind you!" Emily replied

Looking forwards I started to walk towards the portal, as the distance became smaller my panic started to increase, for all I know this portal could lead me to the elementals place or it could spit me out into god know where.

I stopped right in front of the portal, I looked back at Emily, she just gave me a smile and gestured to go ahead. I was just about to enter the portal when I heard a screech.

I looked at Emily, "what was that?" I asked.

Emily just gave me a confused look and then turned to face the forest, the trees were shaking as though something large was making its way towards us, I could see groups of birds taking flight as their resting places were disturbed.

"Emily, what do we do?" I asked, beginning to become panicked as the shaking of the trees slowly but steadily came towards us.

"Get through the portal now you brat, we'll be safe of the other side and everything will be find" Emily snarled.

"But what about Kara and Andriane and the other animals, will they be ok?" I hesitated, looking doubtfully between the portal and the trees.

"They will be fine but right now we have to go" Emily yelled back.

Emily then approached me and started pushing me towards the portal, which was weird because the Emily that I know would never resort to physical violence to get things done.

I pushed Emily back and quickly shuffled off to the side so that my back was adjacent to the trees and the portal.

"Who are you, the Emily that I know would never be so harsh and rude towards her friends, not to mention that she would never use physical violence when she becomes annoyed." I glared at the imposter.

"So you figured it out huh, well I must say it took you long enough, my true name is Rodela, I am an agent of the witch king from a land called Middle Earth. My master has taken an interest in the powers and abilities that you possess. My mission is to bring you to him, so you only have two choices little girl, come with me or die." Rodela cackled with glee.

I gapped at the Emily-wana-be as slowly her image contorted as though it were a mirage to transform into another woman. She was around 5'7 and was middle aged; her hair was a brilliant blond and eyes the darkest green that I had ever seen. She was wearing a long black dress then went down to her knees and contained a modest neckline. Her face and body were that of a model or celebrity, there were no wrinkles on her face and no dark circles under her eyes but her face contained a type of cruelty and evil that I had never seen before.

"What are you" I whispered, looking horrified as this women walked towards me with grace that was unknown to man.

"I am your worst nightmare little girl." Rodela grinned showing off her fangs that reflected the light from the still open portal.

Now in any other situation you would see me hightailing it away from such a threat but as it is I had made the mistake of looking her in the eyes and as they say, the eyes are the window into the soul and all I saw was darkness, I was terrified.

I would have no doubt been dead if it hadn't been the fact that at that moment the creature that had been traveling through the forest and moving the trees finally reached us. I ripped my eyes away from Rodela and glanced towards the forest only to be greeted with the sight of….nothing. There was nothing there, but then I felt the earth shake, at the edge of the tree line I saw the earth collapse and a set of footprints appear, about two feet long and half a foot deep.

I looked at the footprints in horror as they appeared to come out of no were, not only was our adversary large, but it was also very much invisible, and it was coming my way.

"Damn it girl! If you had entered to portal when I told you so we would never have to deal with this." Rodela exclaimed, looking almost frightened as the kept her eyes trained on the footsteps.

I was just about to reply when I hear the sound of wind being cut, then I was lifted off the ground by a force unknown and thrown many yards away from the portal, which was now in front of me.

I groaned and lifted my head, the footsteps had stopped now, just five feet away from the portal, making it twenty feet away from me, not that that mattered now, considering it could summon giant attacks that I couldn't dodge. I looked around and spotted Rodela charging towards the invisible creature, some sort of sword in her had that appeared to be on fire.

Standing up I tried to make my way around the fight and towards the forest, or at least I was going to when I felt a sword tip prick the back of my neck. Freezing, my eyes widened.

"Now we're would a cute little thing like you be going?" a mocking voice asked

"Preferably, home and away from that" I replied, gesturing with my left hand towards the bloody fight between Rodela and the invisible creature.

"John, what are you doing! Honestly I leave you alone for five minutes because I went to scout the perimeter and I come back to find you pointing you sword at a young fair maiden." A different voice exclaimed.

The sword point was then lowered, and I turned around wanting to see just what all the fuss was about. In front of me were two young gentlemen, twins by their facial features and body structure. Both had brown hair and light blue eyes, one had freckles while the other ones face was clear.

"But Jeff, I was making certain that she didn't get caught up in the fight between Rodela and the changeling, you know how dangerous the battle field is!" exclaimed John, whose face was red and puffed up.

"But still, you could have asked her nicely to stay still and out of the fight, there was simply no reason for you to use your sword on her." Replied Jeff, whose face was also slightly red but appeared much calmer.

"Now, bring her, we need to go through the portal, it should bring us to Middle Earth right outside of the Mines of Moria." Jeff then turned around and started walking towards the portal.

I looked around and seeing nothing around me that was useful I decided to use my gem, even if my chances of success were slim to none. Like before I focused on the energy around and inside of me drifting through my body and being stored into my stone. Immediately I began to feel tired, it was like the stone was draining my energy. John then turned towards me, knowing that this was my only chance, I released the pent up energy in my gen in his general direction, praying that the shot would hit him.

Unfortunately luck was not on my side today, John turned around just in time to see me finish changing my gem and when I fired, which my aim was true John was just to quick. In a movement that made me see stars John rolled out of the energy bolts path and then coming out of his role right in front of me delivered an uppercut which made my vision go black.

When my vision came back John was in front of me tying up my hands.

"Now, now, we can't have any of that now can we sweet heart" John muttered in my ear.

Reaching into his pouch attached to his belt John pulled out a syringe, inside appeared to be some type of clear liquid, reaching over with a movement to quick for me to follow his stuck the syringe into my arm and injected me with the liquid. The effect was immediate, I felt weaker and all support towards my body failed me, my thoughts became cloudy and my vision began to fade in and out like a weak TV signal.

John then reached over and pulled me over his shoulder and began to walk towards his other brother Jeff, the last thing I saw before I blacked out via portal travel and injected drug was Rodela running towards us, blood scattered across her cloths and skin, yelling something at the twins, then all became black.

/Well that's it for this story, later on I might write a sequel to this as a Lord of the Rings Fanfiction but I'm not sure. Also, I do not own the Avalon book series and do not mean any offence by writing a story based on said book series. Well, until later./

Kstar101


End file.
